the truth of it all
by Angelwings5683
Summary: the truth behind morganas hatred towards uther. A secret child, a betrayal. And can a one sided relationships be mended once more. Lost love and friendships reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS HEADING TOWARDS THE CITIDEL.**

Arthur had just said his goodbyes to Gwen. He wanted to send a couple of the knights to accompany her to ealdor. But she protested saying he needed all the help he could get. Arthur had been crowned king, since his father had gone sort of mad after everything morgana had done. She had tried to kill him; she had been missing for months and now for the third time claimed the throne. His father was sitting in the dungeons. He knew he would need every knight that was here with him to free everyone from the dungeons. But Gwen was his wife, she too needed protection. They were all walking at the moment, to give the horses a slower pace to catch their breaths.

"Merlin, I need you to follow Gwen back to Ealdor." Arthur said

"Uh…." Was all merlin could say

"Did I stutter you idiot. Get on your horse and follow her. I would say try not to let her see you but you are that stupid, you would not only let Gwen know you are following her but everyone else too. Now go."

All the knights, which basically consisted of Percival, Lancelot and 5 others whom had served his father.

"No sire you did not stutter, but I have to point out that that you are a clot pole, and I hate to admit it. But I am not going to follow Gwen because I am more afraid of her than you. Your royal pratness."

The older knights looked disgusted by the way in which merlin had spoken to the king. But Percy and lance just dissolved into not so manly giggles. Arthur was holding his giggles in but he couldn't hide the smile which was threating to turn into a full blown grin.

"Percy, lance this is not a laughing matter. Now take point with the other knights while I deal with this idiot." Arthur ordered the knights because he was not about to let them hear what he was going to say to merlin.

"That's why I told you to go merlin. If you went Gwen would probably just think it was you being you and worrying about her. If I send a knight she will be less then pleased with me. So as my friend, please merlin, you might not be much help in a battle but I know you will do everything you can to protect my wife." Arthur pleaded with merlin

Merlin sympathized with Arthur but he still couldn't go. So he had to explain.

"Arthur, I cannot go. Gwen must have guessed what you would do because just before she left she made me promise to stay with you, her exact words were. 'Merlin I know when you and Arthur are together you always manage to find trouble but I need you to stay with him. Because no matter how much trouble you find, when you are together you always return.' I don't think she wanted to tempt fate."

Arthur smiled. "You always find the trouble and drag me into it. But that is of no importance right now. Some king I am, I have been outsmarted by my own wife." Arthur got this dreamy look about him so merlin took the opportunity to mutter under his breathe

"Your horse could outsmart you."

"Did you say something merlin."

Opps merlin thought "no"

They had been following the knights while talking and Arthur looked up to make sure there was a reasonable distance between them and the knights, before he spoke again.

"You can be wise sometimes merlin. Because I have to admit sometimes Gwen scares me too."

Both Arthur and merlin chuckled and increased their pace to catch up with the knights.

Soon the horses would be rested enough to ride. They needed to get back as quickly as they could.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS HEADING TOWARDS EALDOR.**

Gwen had left Arthur a while ago, and had decided to give her horse a rest and walk for a while. She hoped they would be safe. If they couldn't get in without being seen, they would be in a lot of trouble. Morgana was no longer her kind hearted friend but an evil, merciless witch. She was Arthur's half-sister but Gwen doubted that morgana would show him any mercy because of that or even because of the years they had known each other. In fact she and morgana had known each other for years also but that didn't stop morgana from trying to kill her.

She sat down by the lake letting the horse drink. She found herself wondering how long it had taken Arthur to tell merlin to follow her. She smiled to herself as she thought about his reaction, when merlin told him she had gotten to him first. She wasn't worried about traveling to Ealdor by herself. The whole group had ridden all night to get away from morgana. After riding hard away from the kingdom as soon as dawn had broken it became clear what must be done. They had to rescue the others. It was decided that Gwen would travel the rest of the way to Ealdor and they others would head back for the kingdom. Arthur was not pleased that Gwen wouldn't take an escort but she hadn't been concerned, even now after hours had passed, and the sun now shining directly above her Gwen still wasn't worried. Most dangers would be in Camelot and she herself was heading toward Cenred's kingdom.

This lake was the borders of Camelot just the other side was Cenred's kingdom. From there Ealdor was about half a days ride away. Gwen knew she would have to rest tonight in the woods as the sun would die before she would reach Ealdor. She just hopes she could find a safe place in Cenred's kingdom. With Cenred in Camelot with morgana she wasn't too worried about him.

**THE CITIDEL**

Arthur and the knights could see the citadel from where they were. they just had to figure out a way to get into it without being seen. When they get in Arthur was pretty sure they could make their way to the dungeons without trouble. Once they had decided on the plan, the group all moved towards the citadel with only one intention. Get in without being seen and get out with the prisoners and still not be seen.

Morgana was sat in Arthur's chair in the center of the throne room. King Cenred was stood at her side.

"Well done my dear we have successfully taken Camelot." Cenred said.

"Until Arthur and his queen are in the dungeons there is no reason to celebrate. Your men Cenred was supposed to ensure that they were captured. Your men failed you, which means you failed me. How can I believe that if I permit us to be joined and take control of Camelot together that you will be the king you claim to be?" Morgana replied

"It was unfortunate that he escaped but rest assured MY queen that will be corrected and you will have no need to doubt me." Cenred said as he kissed her hand.

"I should hope so but now I do believe I am going to go get ready for tonight's festivities. A public beating of the tyrant Uther should show everyone how I mean to rule Camelot." With that she decided to leave the throne room and retire for a few hours."

When morgana reached her chambers she placed a small bowl of water on the floor and sat down by it.

In the tongue of the old religion she cast a spell. As her eyes turned gold, the bowl of water began to produce a picture. The picture showed Gwen riding alongside the lake in Cenred's kingdom. With an evil smirk, a smirk that would make any person cower with fear she cast her second spell.

The picture in the bowl suddenly disappeared. As did she.

**CEDREDS KINGDOM JUST THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE.**

Gwen was riding her horse, in the direction of Ealdor. It couldn't be much past lunch time but she had refused to stop for lunch she would find something to eat when she made camp for the evening. Gwen had slowed the pace of riding down she had a funny feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly without warning her horse reared and then threw Gwen. As Gwen stood and dusted herself off she found that her horse was nowhere to be seen. So the rest of her trip would be by foot. She hadn't taken many steps before she heard a voice shouted.

"Cease her."

Gwen suddenly found herself face to face with 10 of Cenred's knights one had his blade tip pressed to her throat as another removed her weapon. The only thing she could do was think, and the only thing she could think of was, why hadn't she agreed when Arthur told her to bring someone along.

"Well done men." The voice spoke as she appeared

"Morgause." Was the only word in which Gwen said.

"Hello my dear, sorry hello your …"

Suddenly a noise from behind Gwen appeared.

"Hello sister."

Gwen knew who's voice it was, it was morgana's. But she couldn't turn to see her approach because of the blade at her throat. Because morgana was behind her and Gwen didn't know what she was planning, it was then that Gwen started to worry. Her worry turned into full blown fear as a blade came from behind her to knock away the knight's blade at her throat.

That was when Gwen realized that morgana what to kill her herself, and not have some knight do it.

She just hoped morgana was merciful enough to make it a quick death.

Morgana hadn't said anything to her yet and it seemed as if she wasn't going to either, for her next words where aimed at her sister.

"What are you doing" morgana demanded

Morgause didn't speak as morgana took a step forward and her blade was no longer near Gwen.

Gwen was confused until she presumed that the reason morgana was questioning Morgause was because she must have plans to use Gwen against Arthur. But before Gwen could close her eyes and pray for death, instead of being used as bait in their plot against Arthur, Cenred's men where all suddenly and magically flung backwards.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES

I know it's a sort first chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know where all the characters where and what they had in mind. If you would like to find out more, about what is happening with the Gwen situation and also find out if Arthur can get in to the kingdom without being seen then please review and let me know. I promise the next chapters will be longer and incase I haven't mentioned it this story is going to be a mergana.

Oh and if you have any suggestions, jot them down in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**CEDREDS KINGDOM JUST THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE.**

"What are you doing" morgana demanded

Morgause didn't speak as morgana took a step forward and her blade was no longer near Gwen.

Gwen was confused until she presumed that the reason morgana was questioning Morgause was because she must have plans to use Gwen against Arthur. But before Gwen could close her eyes and pray for death, instead of being used as bait in their plot against Arthur, Cenred's men where all suddenly and magically flung backwards.

Morgana had stopped a few paces in front of Gwen. But Gwen knew there was no point in trying to get away since Morgause was facing her, well she was facing morgana but with her behind morgana Morgause could see her too.

Morgause to a quick glanced at the knights who now all seemed to be knocked out or too lazy to get back up and stand their ground.

"Sister. Your powers have indeed improved." The pride in Morgause's voices was as clear as day.

"Yes Morgause they have. But you did not answer my question. What are you doing?"

"I thought was quiet obvious sister I had planned to capture Gwen and take her back to Camelot." Morgause replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really with a blade pressed so tightly to her throat, it looked like you had thought of harming her." before Morgause could speak morgana continued. "I told you a while ago, if you want to kill Uther I will not stand in your way. I want that tyrant dead almost as much as you and it would be my pleasure to watch you kill him. However Gwen, Arthur, merlin and the rest of Camelot is MINE."

Before Morgause could say anything morgana gracefully spun on her heal and grabbed hold of one of Gwen's arm. "Farewell sister" was all morgana said before she murmured a spell. With her eyes flashing gold both she and Gwen suddenly disappeared.

**THE CITADEL.**

Arthur, merlin, Percy and Lance where all making their way through the tunnels. The tunnels that lay beneath the citadel. This had seemed the best way in. Arthur knew the way since many years before he had taken Mordred out of the dungeons and away from the citadel using these tunnels.

The plan had been that they would go in and free the prisoners, while the older knights would wait just inside the entrance to the tunnel for when they returned. If they had all gone in then there was a great possibility of being seen and ultimately captured. They didn't want to fall prey to morgana, if she didn't kill them, then they would be tortured for her amusement. All they could do was hope they had returned in time to find the prisoners still alive.

Merlin had told them that he would exit the tunnel first so that if anyone was there then he had the excuse of saying he was hiding from them. As long it wasn't morgana who was there it should work. Arthur just hoped that the exit wasn't locked.

"I don't hear anything Arthur so I am going to see if there is anyone there you should probably wait round the corner in case someone sees me and looks in here." Merlin whispered.

Arthur agreed that it was a good idea if they waited round the corner while merlin exited. Merlin looked back to make sure they were heading round the corner before his eyes changed and turned gold. With his hand pressed against the door and a softly whispered spell the door suddenly unlocked and opened a crack. With a final glance towards the corner where everyone was waiting merlin quietly exited the tunnel.

There was no one in the room with him so he closed the door slightly as he went to check the corridor was also free of Cenred's knights.

Arthur was not very good at waiting and had slightly come from round the corner to watch the exit.

"Quick it is all clear out here." Merlin whispered to them. Arthur had managed to hide his shock at merlin's voice or at least he thought he had. But when he and the two knights had left the tunnel merlin turned to Arthur.

"Sorry, sire I didn't mean to scare you." Percy and lance looked at merlin. They too had seen Arthur jump when merlin's voice had been heard, but unlike merlin and definitely unlike Gwaine they didn't want to comment and possibly embarrass the king.

Arthur however just slapped merlin round the head and replied "you are an idiot merlin and you couldn't scare a fly, let alone me." Arthur walked away then heading down the empty corridor. But the chuckle and a soft spoken "clotpole." had Arthur smiling to himself. Out of the men Arthur knew, merlin was the only one who didn't pander to him. Merlin knew Arthur's position but he made sure Arthur knew that he was just a man with a title. Even Gwaine knew when enough was enough. But not merlin, Arthur hoped that merlin never changed how he was with him. He was a true friend, not someone who only pretended because of a title.

There was only two other people who had let Arthur know where he stood with them. His wife whom he knew would never let him forget that he was a man with a heart, as much as he was a man with a title. The second was actually the first person to put him in his place, a person who didn't care he had a title and had challenged him at every turn. She was his half-sister and had been his friend for many years. Morgana had always let him know his place, and his place had usually been behind her.

They had almost reached the dungeons when they heard voices coming.

"The la… I mean queen morgana wants to make a public example of him. I have waited a long time to see him suffer and pay for his crimes." Arthur thought he recognized the voice but it couldn't be who he thought it was.

"And what crimes are those. You yourself are not a magic user, and have no claims to the throne so why are you so vehemently against Uther." King Cenred spoke to the voices owner.

"It is a personal matter."

"What's wrong, did your girl lose her head to him. Either in love or on the block." Cenred replied with a low chuckle

There was no reply Cenred must have hit a nerve with that one. Because the only sound was one set of footsteps hastily moving away.

"Guards bring him we don't want to keep the queen waiting."

More footsteps and the sound of someone being dragged could be heard moving away from where Arthur and the others were.

"Come on let's get a move on." Arthur said urging everyone towards the dungeons.

**IN THE COURTYARD.**

Queen Morgana stood high and spoke to all the people that had been forcibly brought from their homes to watch this display. "You are about to witness a momentous day. The day that Uther Pendragron will be punished for some of his crimes against my kind."

Uther was being dragged passed morgana as she finished speaking to the crowd. But she whispered in Uthers ear as the guards stood him besides her. "Don't worry I am not going to kill you. Well not today anyway. You are going to live a while longer and made to suffer for everything you have ever done."

To the crowd she spoke again. "Here is the criminal so lets us begin."

The guards dragged Uther and bound him to a wooden arch which had been made especially for him.

Uther could feel the metal cuffs digging into his wrists as they were used to raise his arms above his head. He heard the crowd's gasps as the first stinging crack of the whip split open his back. After the third CRACK Uther didn't hear the crowd he didn't feel the pain from the blows either. The only thing he did feel was his heart breaking and the only thing he could hear was his mind screaming out for the daughter that was his but still never had been his. He raised his head ever so slightly to glance at the woman whom had destroyed his daughter, but the smirk she wore spoke to him as clearly as if she had screamed out.

'I AM ENJOYING WATCHING YOU SUFFER.'

**THE DUNGEONS.**

There were only 2 guards watching the prisoners. So with ease Arthur and lance knocked them unconscious and started to open the cells. Arthur watched merlin rush towards Gaius. From the way the old man looked Arthur knew he had had a beating. Arthur stopped Gwaine as he exited the cell.

"Gwaine where is my father."

"Sorry sire, they took him a few moments ago, I think they have a similar treatment in store for him that they did to Gaius." Gwaine looked so sympathetically towards Arthur, that he knew they had tried to stop them from taking his father.

"Thank you Gwaine."

Merlin appeared at Arthur's side as if from thin air. "Arthur, Gaius says that he will stay and tend to your fathers wounds when they bring him back. But that we must leave, if they are treating your father like they did him then they will not return for quite some time."

Arthur didn't want to leave without his father and he knew merlin felt the same way about Gaius. That old man was a father to merlin. His own father trusted Gaius for all important matters and as much as Arthur hated to do it, he would follow Gaius's advice and leave.

"Merlin tell Gaius, thank you and to keep both my father and himself safe. Tell him we will return as soon as we have made sure the others a tended to."

Merlin went to tell Gaius. Some of the knights whom had served Arthur's father also opted to stay and watch out for Uther. So Arthur, merlin, the Knights of the Round Table and half a dozen knights whom had served Uther made their way out of the citadel, and with hast made their way to Ealdor.

By night fall they were where almost at Ealdor. The had moved with speed and intent. The sooner everyone had their injuries tended to the sooner they could strike against morgana, take back the kingdom and rescue Uther.

**MORGANA AND GWEN.**

"Please Gwen don't be afraid of Me." morgana spoke softly

"Don't be afraid. Why shouldn't I be afraid of you morgana. You have tried to kill me, taken over the kingdom and…..and." Gwen's temper had flared she knew she was no match for morgana but how could morgana stand there telling her not to be afraid.

"Gwen please. I have never….."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. you are evil. You and I are no longer friends so don't try and speak to me as if we still are."

Morgana didn't speak to morgana then, but Gwen saw her eyes glow gold, and heard some old weird soundly words coming from morgana, but then everything went black.

Morgana had put a sleeping spell on Gwen and had managed to catch her before she crashed into the floor.

As morgana held Gwen she cast another spell to transport them through to a bedroom where she place Gwen so she could sleep peacefully.

The following morning Gwen found morgana sitting down at a small table.

"Where are we morgana? Where have you taken me to." Gwen demanded

"Morning Gwen, now before you get too angry at me, please sit down and let me explain a few things."

Gwen didn't know what morganas game was but she did sit down. Listening to morgana try to weasel her way around everything she has done would be amusing if nothing else.

Morgana spoke after Gwen had taken the seat opposite her.

"Ok you accused me of trying to take over the kingdom. Well I can tell you I have not and the reason for this is because I haven't set foot in Camelot in almost 3 years." Morgana couldn't say any more for the door behind her had suddenly opened.

**EALDOR.**

Arthur had made sure everyone was ready to go as soon as the sky had started to lighten up. It was still morning when they made their way towards Hunith's home. Arthur couldn't wait to see his wife. But as they reached the door the knights Gwaine had pushed him aside so he could enter first.

Gwaine thrust open the door, and with a quick scan of the room he unsheathed his sword and placed it to the throat the woman sitting opposite Gwen.

The blade was biting into morganas throat but it had not cut her. She could feel that the blade had nicked her skin but it was nothing but a scratch.

"Stand now." Gwaine had ordered.

Morgana stood and allowed Gwaine to lead her backwards at the end of his sword. As Arthur and the others entered the room morgana couldn't help but smile.

"Well Arthur some greeting you give. But I hear congratulations are in order and that you have finally found someone as idiotic as you to marry." Morgana spoke and then suddenly another blade tip was pressing into her throat.

"My sister is not an idiot." The knight spoke. Morgana recognized the knight and turned her head slightly in Gwen's direction.

"Gwen please tell me your brother is lying and that you didn't marry Arthur. I mean Gwen you are too good for him." the softness in morgana voice had Gwen, Arthur and merlin confused she sounded so much like the woman she used to be.

Before anything else could happen Hunith walked into her home and shouted. "STOP THIS."

Everyone in the room turned towards Hunith, but morganas scream of "NO" and both Gwaine and Elyan being forced away from morgana without being touched had them all glaring at the stranger who stood at the side of Hunith.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Well we have a strange voice in Camelot to figure out and also a strange person in Ealdor to confuse us to. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter will be up soon hopefully and you will be able to find out who they are all staring at. If you want to guess then let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**EALDOR**

Before anything else could happen Hunith walked into her home and shouted. "STOP THIS."

Everyone in the room turned towards Hunith, but morganas scream of "NO" and both Gwaine and Elyan being forced away from morgana without being touched had them all glaring at the stranger who stood at the side of Hunith.

Morgana was frozen to the spot; she couldn't get her legs to move. Her body just wouldn't co-operate. The old guards whom had accompanied Arthur and the others reached forward towards the stranger. Although morganas body wouldn't work her mouth did.

"Arthur please, he is my son…. My three year old son. Please."

"halt." Arthur spoke to the guards before turning back to morgana. "Your son. You mean to tell me that for the past 3 years of you trying to claim the throne, risking your life in doing so against of all Camelot, you have had a child to watch. A child that needs his mother." Arthur was so angry that he hadn't realized he had moved towards morgana until his hand slapped her with such force there was no doubt that everyone in the room had heard the sound. Morgana didn't retaliate for what she saw in Arthur's eyes was pain, not so much anger.

"How could you risk your life, damn you morgana I know what it is like to grown up without a mother. We used to talk, so you know how I felt and still you do these things which could force you son to grow without a mother. I don't wish that any my enemy let alone my nephew."

Arthur had everyone in the room completely silent. Arthur stood face to face with morgana and without realizing what he had done he had left himself open for her to attack. But before he could think about where he was he found himself on his ass, on the very cold floor.

"First of all Arthur Pendragon, as I was about to tell Gwen before you idiots stormed in here was I haven't been to Camelot in over three years. I have been to Camelot since before I gave birth. The last time I was anywhere near that godforsaken place was the day I was poisoned the day I was betrayed by my sister. So your high and mighty words are of no use to me, but make no mistake MY SON is fine. We might have been close a long time ago, and if things had been different that I would have been glad for my son to have someone like you he could call his uncle, but that was a long time ago. And I certainly don't know you any more if you can accuse me of trying to taken the throne. I am not a thief Arthur and I have nor will I ever try to take something that I have no rights too."

After morgana had finished she held her arms out to her son. As soon as she had him in her arms she kissed his brow and asked him what he had been doing. But before he could answer her, Merlin asked a few questions.

"Morgana you said the last time you had been in Camelot was when I po….pois….I mean when the knights….."

"Yes merlin, I haven't been to Camelot since Morgause took, and healed me after you poisoned me."

"so 6 months after she took you, you didn't come back." merlin asked

Morgana was unsure of what to say because she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"6 months after the attack I was here merlin with your mother. I was here because I remembered how kind she was and I had just been poisoned by you, and betrayed by Morgause. So I decided to come here."

Merlin had his eyes cast downwards towards the floor where Arthur still remained. Movements out of the corner of his eye made him straighten and Arthur rise to his feet. It was Gwen, moving towards Morgana.

"Morgana." Gwen started she was unsure if this morgana was telling the truth but every fiber of her being said it was true. "You mentioned Arthur being someone your son could call uncle, but not his uncle right."

"In every way that matters Gwen Arthur is my family. Don't get me wrong I hate Uther and always will but Arthur was my friend. So yes he would be the closest thing to an uncle for my son. Just as I would hope that you would have been an aunt to him, should things have been different." Morgana smiled softly at Gwen.

They all looked at Morgana when she said that. They wondered what things. If morgana truly had not been the one who took over Camelot then what things did she wish to change?

"Morgana you and I are blood we are brother and sister." Arthur spoke with a gentle fierceness since morgana should have already known this.

"Don't be a fool Arthur. I am my father's only child. Your mother loved Uther, god knows why but everyone always said she loved him. She would never have betrayed Uther. I didn't knock you to the floor that hard, that it should have rattled what little brain you have." Morgana spoke.

Merlin, Arthur and the knights all stood with gapping mouths. It was Gwen whom spoke.

"Milady please sit down." Gwen spoke

"milady? Gwen first things first I didn't like you calling me that years ago, we were friends. But now since you were mad enough to marry Arthur it is I who should be addressing you by title." Morgana spoke as she sat down with her son in her lap. She sat in the seat she had been sitting in before the knights had arrived.

When she was sitting Gwen spoke again. "You are right Morgana Arthur's mother never betrayed Uther." Morgana turned her head to poke her tongue out at Arthur. But Gwen continued talking. "But it seems Uther was the betrayer." Morgana still didn't seem to have figured it out yet since she replied.

"See so that means that Arthur and I can't be blooooooo…." Morgana looked at Arthur, then merlin before she finally looked back at Gwen. "No Gwen this can't be right that…that….he…..Uther can't be. No." Hunith placed the boy on Gwen's knee and wrapped her arms around Morgana. Morgana's sorrowful sobs mingled with words. The only words that could be deciphered were.

Hate. Death. kill. Father. Child.

But as the word grandchild was spoken Morgana's whole body visibly tensed and she gently but forcefully pushed Hunith away.

The hate and anger blazing in her eyes. "I wanted him dead before but now, I really mean it. I WANT HIM DEAD." But before anyone could do anything or say anything to try and calm her down. Gwen shouted "merlin."

They all looked towards Gwen who was sitting with this young child on her knee. Sitting and staring at the young boy on her knee. Morgana realized why Gwen had shouted. So she turned towards Gwen and spoke as calmly as she could.

"What your majesty, you think that merlin could do anything to stop me. Oh he poisoned me once but I will not be falling for that trick again."

Before Gwen could speak Morgana's eyes pleaded with Gwen while in a voice that only sounded inside of Gwen's mind she said. "Please Gwen I will explain just not now."

**THE CITADEL**

Uther was back in the cells alongside Gaius.

"Sire?" Gaius asked

"She hates me Gaius. I can't blame her either. After what I tried to do, how can I blame her?" Uther spoke solemnly

"Sire I need to tend to you, you are bleeding." Gaius forgot the pain he was in and concentrated on doing his work.

Uther tried to ignore Gaius and the pain he felt from his wounds but the pain was too intense and he soon passed out which gave Gaius the time he needed to do what he could for the Uther whilst being in the dungeons.

When Gaius was finished doing what could be done he sat back and watched Uther sleep.

"Yes sire, her hatred for both of us, is justified." Gaius spoke to the unconscious man. Gaius just hoped morgana would now leave them to rest.

The guards entered with plates of bread. "This is your lunch the queen doesn't wish for you to die from starvation, if you should die she wants it at her hand." The guards smirked at them after leaving the plates in the cells.

**EALDOR.**

Hunith knew it was lunch and with how the tension between everyone was she came up with an idea. She knew that morgana had missed her friend Gwen, and from the looks they had been giving one another Hunith realized the two friends needed to talk. So she spoke up. "Morgana why don't you ladies go collect some water from the well." This way she could give the two friends a few moments to talk without the men being around, and before Arthur or any of the knights could say anything. Gwen replied to Hunith. "Of course we will, since I slept so late and morgana seemed to be doing nothing but sitting when I woke up." Gwen smiled at morgana and Hunith before she grabbed morganas hand and headed out the door. Morgana knew this was the first of many conversations she needed to have but she was glad she could speak with Gwen before the others.

As soon as they had stepped a reasonable distance away from Hunith's home Gwen turn to Morgana.

"Right morgana, I want answer. How does…..?"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry guys that it is a real short chapter but if I go any further with it then it will be left in a terrible place. But it was a necessary bit to add into the story. Hopefully next chapter will be tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**EALDOR.**

As soon as they had stepped a reasonable distance away from Hunith's home Gwen turn to Morgana.

"Right morgana, I want answer. How does…..?"

"Because he is merlin's son." Morgana told Gwen before she could even finish her sentence.

Gwen was speechless, even if she could find her voice she didn't know what to say. Morgana could see the thoughts rolling around in Gwen's mind.

"He doesn't know Gwen. He might be suspicious now but I haven't told him, and I would appreciate it if you didn't either."

"Morgana you have to tell him. Merlin needs to know he has a child. It isn't fair to him, or to your son."

Gwen was adamant about telling merlin but deep down she was also angry at the thought that morgana hadn't confided in her when she was pregnant. She had believed they had been more than just lady and maid, she had once thought they had been friends.

"Gwen I can't tell him, at least not till Uther is dead. Please understand. I hadn't been feeling well and that was how Gaius found out. It was his duty to tell Uther that I was with child. Oh Gwen Uther was not pleased he demanded the name of the man who had disgraced me so he would swing. Uther wanted to hang him. If I had told merlin, well we both know merlin he would have wanted to be a part of his child's life and as a result Uther would have taken his life."

"You loved him." Gwen didn't put it as a question it was a statement.

"No Gwen, I still love him, and before I left I know he loved me. I can see in his eyes that he no longer does, but I can't stop. I fear that I will always love him and only him. I guess I am not like either of my parents in that way, since they both betrayed their love." Morgana spoke but became very upset very fast.

Gwen knew morgana was hiding something and from how she was allowing her emotions to take over her, she knew it was big.

"Came here Gwen to have Will, and I swear to you I have never set foot back in Camelot since." Morgana spoke through her tears. Gwen did the one thing she had wished she could have for a few years now. She embraced her best friend. They stayed like that for a while until they remembered that although Hunith knew they would talk, she would also be waiting for the water.

Gwen and morgana walked back to the house laughing, and all the men and Hunith could hear as the two women walked in was Gwen's words of "I want all the details." And morganas heartier laugh that followed it.

**CITADEL**

The knights all sat in their cell watching Cenred's guards dragging both Uther and Gaius from the cell. The guards all wondered if they were about to lose their old king or if this was just another torture tactic formed by Morgana to break and punish Uther and Gaius.

Cenred's knights dumped Uther and Gaius on the floor in the throne room.

"Please morgana everything I have done I did it with your best interests at heart." Uther tried pleading with his daughter.

"Best interest. I HAVE MAGIC. You killed so many of my kind. Both of you are responsible for all the suffering inflicted upon those whom have magic. But why Uther, you were warned about the magic that would be used to ensure your son lived. But you chose to go ahead. You chose to risks a life to ensure you had an heir when you were sleeping with my mother."

"Morgana, the sorceress who did the spell was evil; she has tried to kill…." Uther tried to explain but morgana cut his explanation short.

"She wanted you to suffer for all the things you had done. But don't worry Uther today it is Gaius I am using there is however a reason for your accompanying him."

"Hello Uther." A voice spoke.

"What are you doing here…?"

"I am here to witness the death of a man responsible for killing someone I loved." The voice spoke calmly, almost too calmly.

"I lo….." Uther started to speak

"Don't you dare. But rest assured Uther, I have the queen's word that you will live to see the death of your son. You took her from me I will take great pleasure in watching you lose your heir."

"But he is your…."

With these final words Uthers world went black, because of a well-aimed punch.

**EALDOR.**

After lunch morgana excused herself and her son Will so she could lay him down, to sleep for a while. She had just got him settle in to a gentle slumber when she felt someone behind her. She knew who it was without looking so she bent down placed a kiss on her sons head before she turned towards the person. As she started to turn she spoke.

"Hello merlin."

Merlin was shocked that she had been able to guess it was him behind her. It had been a long time since they had been closely linked.

"Your son." Was all he could say. Morgana could see the pain in merlin's eyes as he looked towards will. She realized that merlin was feeling betrayed. He thought that will wasn't his.

"What about him merlin."

"You couldn't have waited long after to get pregnant. That's even if you waited at all." Merlin's temper was flaring up. Morganas cool and calm composure was annoying him. They had been friends, lovers he would have married her should she have wish to defy Uther. But here she was with a child and worse thing was she was at his mother's.

"I never betrayed you merlin, don't forget it was you who poisoned me. It was you who tried to kill someone you supposedly loved. So don't EVEN START." Morgana hadn't realized her voice had risen until Will started to stir. So in a calmer voice she continued. "If you want to finish this conversation I suggest we do it elsewhere because I don't want him to wake up to you and I having a disagreement."

Merlin just nodded and motioned for her to precede him. With a final look at the sleeping child he left. Morgana had stopped beside Gwen and looked to be having a hushed discussion. One that it seemed no one could hear.

"He thinks I betrayed him Gwen. He has to be blind not to see It." morgana whispered to Gwen.

Before Gwen could answer morgana felt a hand on her arm and an angrily spoken "excuse us." before merlin dragged her out of the house. Merlin took them towards the woods before he released morganas arm.

"What do you think you're doing merlin? You could have just told me you were ready. How dare you drag me out like that." Morganas temper now was also flaring.

"We needed to talk, I mean how could you morgana, you have a child, and yet you come to MY MOTHERS. You betrayed me, I love you and….." merlin paused because morgana had looked at him with raised eye brow. It took him a few moments to realize why she had raised it.

"I meant I loved you and you obviously didn't care, for you laid with another….. Another… with someone who wasn't Me." merlin's temper was now gone and all that was left was a broken man. Morgana reached out for him, to comfort him and to tell him the truth.

"No don't. You can't fix this morgana; you can't offer me comfort when you are the reason why I need comforting. Just….just tell me why. Why did you come here, to my home of all places morgana why raise your child here."

Morgana knew telling merlin that will was his while he was in this state wouldn't help. He wouldn't believe her anyway. She would have to get Hunith to tell him. But she could ease his mind somewhat.

"I don't live here merlin. I am only here because Gwen seemed to be afraid of me, and keeping her at my home wouldn't have been good. Yes I gave birth to Will here. I have no mother merlin I was alone and I remembered how kind your mother was…is and I…. I didn't want to be alone; I was scared of what would happen. We stayed here for a few months just until I found a permanent home where I could raise Will, and it worked well for your mother taught me how to be a mother. She raised you merlin and if I can raise my son even half as well as she did you then he will be a great man. Your mother and Will became close. She adored him and when I left it was at her request that I keep in touch. I think she missed having a child around, since it had been a long time since you had been there. She helped me merlin and I wasn't about to deny her the right to watch her gran…. To watch a child she seemed to love as if he was her flesh and blood. I am sorry if it upsets you, but I couldn't deny her then and to stop it now would devastate them both." Morgana was hoping he would understand because she didn't want him to hate her. She hadn't betrayed him; she couldn't betray him for she still loved him and not just because they shared a child.

With a small smile merlin spoke to morgana. "She does seem happy to have him in her life, but why were you alone, what happened to his father?"

Oh no morgana thought how she could get out of this. She took a few seconds to think. And what she came up with was the truth, or at least very close to the truth. "Something happened between us and I had to leave, if I hadn't had left then both will and his father could have been harmed. Wills father never knew I was expecting. He doesn't know that we have a child." Morgana was getting very emotional as she spoke.

"We should head back it will be dinner soon, we have been out for a few hours the son has even started to set." Merlin spoke as he turned round. He held his hand out to morgana, but all he could think of when she placed her hand in his was that morgana had loved wills father very much. She seemed so hurt about the fact that he didn't know about Will.

Back at the house will had woken up and was running around asking everyone where his mother was. He would settle down with Hunith or Gwen but when they both decided to start dinner he wouldn't settle because they were both busy. After a few moments Arthur decided to pick the child up and try to settle him down himself. It worked which not only shocked Arthur but all the knights too. Will sat on Arthur's knee and just smiled at him the smile lighting up his blue eyes. Arthur smiled back; will had a lot of morgana in him but there was something else to. Something that was familiar about it. Arthur couldn't put his finger on it though.

Morgana was the first one through the door; she smiled as she saw Will on Arthur's knee. He must have climbed to stand up when he heard the door for he was standing up leaning over Arthur's shoulder.

"Hello handsome did you have a good sleep." Morgana spoke as she came further in the house with merlin closing the door.

"Listen Will I am the king and I am telling you give me a second so I can stand and pass you to your mother." Arthur was almost pleading with Will. Merlin smiled at the sight. His king being defeated by a child. At merlin's snicker Arthur turned to glare at him. The laughter was lighting up merlin's eyes. Merlin's blue eyes and that was when Arthur thrust Will at morgana and took out his sword.

"YOU." Was all Arthur said as the tip of his blade was pointed directly at merlin's heart.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

sorry its been so long. i havent been feeling to well. will try and get the next chapter in a day or two, as long as this whatever i have doesnt get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**EALDOR.**

"Listen Will I am the king and I am telling you give me a second so I can stand and pass you to your mother." Arthur was almost pleading with Will. Merlin smiled at the sight. His king being defeated by a child. At merlin's snicker Arthur turned to glare at him. The laughter was lighting up merlin's eyes. Merlin's blue eyes and that was when Arthur thrust Will at morgana and took out his sword.

"YOU." Was all Arthur said as the tip of his blade was pointed directly at merlin's heart.

"Arthur, don't be foolish, merlin is your friend." Gwen started to plead with Arthur.

Merlin stood still wondering what he had done and why Arthur was so, angry at him. Morgana stood frozen to the spot whispering something to her son which he couldn't hear.

"Friend. Friend. HE IS NOT MY FRIEND." Arthur started.

"Ar…" merlin was cut off.

"I am the king and if I permit you to talk you will address me as such." Arthur spoke to merlin through gritted teeth.

"Will, you stay with grandma, and don't do anything. Mummy will stop all this nonsense." Morgana told Will as she handed him to Hunith. She gave merlin's mother an apologetic smile as she approached Arthur. She knew why he was doing this so she had to fix it.

"Arthur." Morgana called his name to get his attention

"Don't morgana, this…this…. He can't get away with this." Arthur stated clearly and adamantly

The knights, Gwen and Hunith all became worried then. The cold tone of Arthur's voice, and in his current state they couldn't honestly say what he would do. Morgana however wasn't at all worried she was angry. Her temper blazing hotter than the fires of hell.

"Arthur Geoffrey Pendragon. I demand you look and address me."

Oh hell Arthur thought, morgana was pissed he got his complete name. Arthur then moved slightly so that he could see morgana but he could also keep the tip of his blade against merlin.

"Sire…"

"Merlin, please do yourself a favor and shut up." Morgana interrupted him.

"Right Arthur, you seem to be blaming merlin for something which he isn't completely responsible for."

"Not responsible, morgana you are not going to stand there and call me a liar, I do have eyes I saw the evidence."

Morgana sighed and responded

"No Arthur I won't call you a liar, because you are correct. But let me ask you a question out of merlin and myself, whom would you say is the more reckless?" morgana spoke

Arthur did seem to be pondering his answer.

**THE CITADEL,**

All the prisoners where back in their cells, and queen Morgana sat upon the throne speaking with Cenred.

"So Cenred where prey tell is Arthur." She asked him

"My lady, we are still…." Cenred suddenly found himself flung across the room on his backside.

"I do not want excuses Cenred. I want results."

"If I may interrupt my queen." The stranger's voice suddenly spoke.

With a nod of her he continued.

"I know Arthur and if we are patient he will come to us. He will rescue his father. He obviously got in here to get the knights which seem to have vanished, so I would suggest moving Uther somewhere more accessible to us sort of bait."

"That is an excellent idea. Bring him here, I will arrange for him to be watched constantly." The queen spoke to the stranger. As he left she turned to Cenred. "Bring me my son."

The stranger had the guards drag Uther to the throne room.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther asked

"Because you are responsible for her death, just because of your greed."

"I…I… so I am do die by your hand now."

The stranger smiled at Uther and answered his question. "It will be my pleasure, but not yet. The queen wishes to use you first. For her to claim this throne, your heir must be dead."

"Damn you, his mother di…" suddenly Uther was silenced as the stranger struck him.

"Never speak of her again. Because of your greed and selfish determination for an heir, when you had already gotten another pregnant you sentenced her, my sister to death."

"He is your blood Agravaine. He is your neph….."

"He is nothing to me, except the direct reason my sister no longer lives." Agravaine spoke.

No more words were spoken on the journey to the throne room. Agravaine was too angry and Uther was defeated by the fact that his son is so vehemently hated by his own uncle.

The knights threw Uther into the throne room before the queen. So Uther tried to reason with her.

"Morgana, please Arthur is…"

"Arthur is a vital part of my plan, without him this plan wouldn't succeed, or should I say without his death, this plan wouldn't succeed." Morgana spoke cutting Uther off.

"Knights sit him in the chair I have placed to the side of the room." Once the knights had done as she wished, the queen used magic to bind Uther to the chair and to gag the man. She couldn't be doing with him and his words. All that was left to do now was to wait until Cenred returned.

She didn't have to wait too long before Cenred entered the room accompanied by her son.

"Hello mother. You required my assistance." Her son spoke as her walked up to her.

"Yes, we have a problem Arthur has alluded Cenreds knights once and freed some prisoners and it is believed that he will come back to rescue his father. I cannot trust Cenreds men to guard Uther so I wanted you to guard him when I cannot, and besides your magic is strong I doubt anything could get by you."

"Of course mother."

**EALDOR**

Arthur had been thinking over morganas question for a few moments before he came to his conclusion.

"That doesn't matter morgana what he is responsible for is disgracing…"

"Don't you dare." Morgana had moved and was now stood directly in front of Arthur. She was on a predator mood so every step forward she took Arthur had to take one back. The knights all grabbed the hilt of the swords because morgana had effectively backed Arthur away from merlin and into the corner of the room. With a shake of her head Gwen and silently ordered the knights not to interfere in what was happening between the 2 siblings.

"Don't you ever say anything like that? I do not regret what happened. I couldn't even if I wished it. But the reason I asked you the question Arthur is because merlin, was merlin. It was I who pursued him. It was my actions which lead to this. I never did like being told what I could do. So even when merlin protested and tried to stop me, I wouldn't listen." Morganas temper clearly coming out through her voice

"But morgana you are a lady, and not only that but you're my sister, I should have defended your honor I should have." Arthur looked at her almost as if he was guilty of some heinous crime.

The others in the room realized that morgana and Arthur had seemed to have blocked their presence out. Talking as if they were small children in some secret place discussing things that they knew they shouldn't.

"I loved him Arthur, I still love him. You could have done nothing to prevent this." Morganas voice had gone soft and almost childlike. "You know him Arthur; merlin was always a gentleman when it came to me. But you see the thing is I knew he had feelings for me that he was trying to hide, so I exploited it. Because I didn't want to have to hide what I felt. He didn't do anything wrong Arthur, and you didn't fail me in any way."

"But morgana, you were carrying his child and he dishonored you by not doing….."

"My child."

The two softly muttered words coming from merlin brought morgana out of the world that only her and Arthur seemed to be in.

"merlin." She spoke as she went to take a step towards him. He put a hand up to stop her.

"My child?" Merlin said again.

"He didn't know?" Arthur spoke.

But before morgana could reply to either of them merlin spoke again.

"You either lied to me a few moments ago or Arthur is wrong, so tell me milady, is he mine."

The milady stung. No longer Morgana but milady. Morgana believed that nothing could have stung her worse than that word. That one word hurt her so much, much more than if Merlin had himself struck her.

"Merlin I….." was all morgana could get out

"IS HE MINE." Merlin voice had raised and morgana could see the blue of his eyes turning a goldy color.

Merlin's emotions reacting with magic.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry for the time, I am in the middle of packing up my house for a move. That's also why the next few chapters that I write will be shorter, and spaced apart. I left this chapter here because there was so many questions put forward.

Who is queen morgana?

Is she morgana from the future with her son?

Or is she someone else?

Will merlin's emotions get the better of him and cause him to expose his magic?

How will morgana react to seeing his eyes changing?

But most importantly how will merlin and Arthur's relationship be, with or without his magic being exposed?

So many questions and no answers. Well no answers in this chapter anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

**EALDOR.**

"Merlin I….." was all morgana could get out

"IS HE MINE?" Merlin voice had raised and morgana could see the blue of his eyes turning a goldy color.

Merlin's emotions reacting with magic.

Merlin could feel his magic coming up to the surface but he couldn't seem to stop it or even control them at the moment.

Morgana knew if merlin exposed his magic to Arthur it would kill him. Even if Arthur didn't sentence him to death the secret of his magic coming out this way would kill merlin's heart. Morgana is in no doubt that when the time for Arthur to know of merlin's magic is upon them then merlin would want to be the one to tell Arthur to explain things and not just let him find out this way. So merlin did the only thing she could think of she grabbed merlin and teleported them both.

Morgana had teleported them to the edge of the village just a few feet into the woods. As soon as they appeared merlin finally lost what little control he had. The next thing he knew morgana was more than 200 feet away from him slumped against a tree. Seeing her there like that calmed him down and that was when he realized he was the reason she was in a heap at the base of the tree. He had done it with magic and she wasn't moving.

"morgana." He called as he approached her still there was no movement.

"MORGANA" he screamed as he broke into a run.

When merlin reached morganas side she was breathing but barely conscious, her eyes glanced at him for a brief second before she just started to continuously say. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." And close her eyes

As merlin knelt down to try to get her to look at him but as he got level with her he the saw the blood seeping from a wound somewhere on her head. He put a solitary finger to her lips to silent her as he said.

"No morgana it is I who should be sorry." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he cast the healing spell. He checked her to see that it was indeed healed but she had lost consciousness now. Merlin knew where they were, since he and Will had played here when they were boys and he could still see the village. He picked morgana up and carried her back to his old home.

He entered the house and all eyes were on him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER." merlin expected Arthur to go nuts at him but what he hadn't expected was Gwen's voice to be the first he heard.

"Arthur go lay her down in the other room." Gwen spoke to Arthur but his feet didn't want to move all he could do was focus on his sister, a woman he had known to be so strong laying in his servant's arms.

"Arthur please take her through to the other room." Gwen spoke again more softly this time. As soon as Arthur had morgana Gwen advanced on merlin. She could see he was in shock and clearly worried about morgana but she didn't care at the moment. "I asked you a question merlin what did you do." She was mere inches from merlin now.

"I…I…I…" merlin tried to speak

"Mommy." Will screamed through his tears, for his mother.

"aaaaarrrrrrrggggggggggggggg." Gwen said as she throws her hands in the air and walked away from merlin, and into the other room. Hunith was looking at merlin with eyes that held so much disappointment as she tried to calm her grandson down some. She knew he wouldn't settle completely because his mother was hurt, but still she tried.

"Arthur." Gwen spoke as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I tried to wake her Gwen but she just won't open her eyes, what did he do to her." Arthur turned into Gwen's warm embrace and silently sobbed. He had hated morgana for years because he thought she was trying to kill them, but looking at her now he hated himself for ever having thought bad things about her.

"Arthur I will tend to her you should go and find out what happened out there, but be nice I don't think merlin even knows how this happened." Gwen said as she released Arthur from her embrace and went to check morgana.

"Come on morgana you have a baby out there that needs you, you have to open your eyes." Gwen said as she took Arthur's place sitting at the side of morgana.

As Arthur walked into the room he heard Will crying so without thinking he went to his nephew first.

"Come here Will," was all he said as he opened his arms towards the boy. Will didn't seem to think he just lunged from his grandmother's arms and straight into Arthur's.

"Mommy" will spoke as he nestled his head into Arthur's neck.

"It's ok will. Your mommy very strong. In fact I will tell you a secret if you want." Arthur had sat down at the table and saw will nodding his head.

"Ok your mommy and I were playing once and we were playing with swords. Now you have to believe me will I am one of the greatest, strongest and bravest men in the world when I have a sword in my hands. No-one could beat me, so when your mommy came to me and said she wanted to play sword fighting with me I thought I would be able to win her and that it would be easy. I mean your mommy is a girl." Arthur chuckled remembering the day. He remembers that he even called morgana a girl and that she would lose. He was lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that Will was even sat on his knee until.

"unckie Art- er did you winned mommy." Will spoke as he tugged on Arthur's shirt. Arthur smiled down at the boy and continued with his story.

"Your mommy and I were playing at first and because I didn't want to hurt her I was being very, very gentle and playing softly. But your mommy didn't like that and soon I find myself playing like I did with the boys. But here is the secret." Then in a very low voice Arthur finished telling will.

"I was just about to beat your mommy when somehow you mommy beat me. She was she strong that she made me fall on my butt and she won. So you see your mommy is very strong." Arthur had spoken so the knights could here. Because he knew that if they did they would never let him live down the fact that he got bested by the lady morgana. But he should have known better for the boy he held on his knee suddenly and very clearly laughed and shouted.

"Mommy winned unkie art-er."

Arthur groaned as the knights in the room began to chuckle, he knew they would not let him forget this but at least for the moment the boy was happy and wasn't as worried about his mother.

As will danced around the room telling all the knights and his grandmother that his mommy had beaten his uncle Arthur, Arthur advanced on merlin. Merlin saw Arthur coming towards him and he cringed. Arthur nodded towards the door so merlin went outside and Arthur followed.

"So merlin what happened." Arthur's voice seemed very calm, too calm in fact and merlin was even more worried.

"I don't understand how it happened Arthur, one moment we are in the house and the next we are at the edge of the woods and morgana was against the tree." Merlin's voice broke then. He knew he was responsible for morgana being he but he genuinely didn't understand how he had let his magic do that to her, how he had lost control over it. It had been years since he had lost control over his magic. "I…I don't understand it, Arthur I don't understand It." all of the day's events caught up with merlin in that one moment and he broke down in tears. Arthur instinctively put a hand on merlin's shoulder to offer him support and comfort.

Morgana first became aware of a cold cloth on her head and a remotely soft bed at her back. Gwen's voice was also just breaking through the fog which seemed to be clouding her mind. She fought against the fog to crack open her eyes.

"Milady you're awake, oh I am so glad." Gwen's voice sounded.

Morgana could make out the blurred vision which had Gwen's voice just enough to know it was her in fact Gwen.

"Gwen I swear if you don't call me morgana I am going to start calling you by your full name." she managed to croak out and she even managed a strained smile.

"Yes MORGANA," Gwen smirked. "Ok now down to the important things, how you feeling, what hurts?"

"My head is a little sore, and my vision is blurred but it is clearing up, you no longer look like a talking blob but a talking fuzzy shadow." Morgana replied.

"Well at least a fuzzy shadow is better than a blob." Gwen laughed as she spoke.

"Gwen could you ask merlin to come in her please, he and I need to talk but could you make sure will is ok." Morgana asked

"Of course morgana and I will bring a cup of water with me your voice sounds a little strained." With that said Gwen walked out and left morgana alone.

As soon as Gwen entered the main room Will bounded over to her. "Did you know mommy winned unckie art-er at swords." He said.

"Gwen knelt down to the boy's height "yes Will your mommy told me that a long time ago." She smiled and it was almost as if Will understood that with that smile his mommy was awake because before she could call to him he ran into the room she had just left.

Gwen smiled and shook her head as she walked to get a cup of water for morgana, she had asked where Arthur and merlin were and they all just nodded towards the door.

With the glass in her hand she opened the door to find Arthur crouched next to a crying merlin whom was sat on the floor with his back against the house.

"merlin." Gwen spoke and he looked up. "Could you take this water through to morgana please, her throat seems to be dry." Merlin looked from her to Arthur and within seconds Arthur was sat on the floor because the speed in which merlin stood and ran through the house had knocked the king flat on his ass. Gwen still holding the cup which merlin neglected to take helped Arthur to his feet and said two words. "She's awake." Together they walked at a calmer pace through the house towards the room morgana was in. they stopped next to merlin whom had stopped in the doorway and was watching morgana and Will, the two in question not yet having seen the threesome at the door.

"Mommy you better now." Will asked from his perch on top of morganas stomach.

"yes baby mommy almost better, but I know a way that mommy will be all better, do you want to know what that is?" morgana asked and as her son nodded his head so strongly that she feared he might just lose it she said. "A big hug and a kiss would make me all better."

Will didn't need telling twice he hugged and kissed his mother and when she smiled he knew she was better. So he then had to ask her a very important question.

"Mommy did you really winned, unckie art-er at swords." He looked so serious but he couldn't help giggling because his mommy was laughing and it was making him bounce a little on her stomach.

"Yes, a long time ago I WON your uncle Arthur." Morgana emphasized the won hoping her son might pick up the word instead of using winned. "Who told you that though baby?"

"Unckie art-er did he said he thought he would win cause you a girl, but then he told me the secret that you did winned him." the soft laughter coming from the doorway made morgana look towards it. Arthur was shaking his head, Gwen was laughing but merlin looked like the world had split open and swallowed him whole. So with a final smile to her son she spoke.

"Will I need you to go to Auntie Gwen?" morgana said

"Why for mommy."

"Because mommy needs to have a grown up talk with merlin."

"Ok." Will kissed his mother and climbed off her to walk to Auntie Gwen. As he reached the door he raised his arm to his uncle Arthur. Arthur didn't hesitate he just scooped Will up and spoke to morgana. "Glad to see you are awake." He went to turn since Gwen was tugging his arm but it was Will's voice that had them stop and stare.

Will had seen merlin walking towards morgana and had called to him. "daddy mommy says that a hug and kiss will make her all better, so I did but if daddy do it too then it make mommy all ALL better." He smiled and it seemed that everyone was in shock, including morgana. But the look on wills face made them all realize he was waiting for exactly that.

Merlin who was still in shock over the fact that this boy he only just met had called him daddy replied. "Ok Will if you think that it will make mommy all all better." At wills smile he stepped closer to morgana and offered her an apologetic smile as he leant down and please a small kiss to her lips. As he raised up he mouthed 'sorry' he turned to where the others had been stood to see them leaving. Gwen had left the water on the table by the door, so Merlin went to collect it. He didn't bring it back straight away because he was listening.

All that could be heard was Will saying "auntie wen, when mommy better I gonna get mommy teach me how to winned unckie art-er at swords."

Morgana must have heard because her soft chuckle made him look at her. He came to sit on the side of the bed, and handed her the water, but before he could open his mouth she spoke.

"Don't. Just let me explain everything first."

Merlin had wanted to go first to apologize to tell her he was sorry. Not just sorry for today but sorry for the fact he had kept his magic a secret. But he knew he would have to keep quiet until she had, had her say. She had taken a sip of the water before handing the glass back to him. After he placed the water down he turned back to morgana, with a deep sigh she finally opened her mouth ready to speak.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Wills speech might be a little hard to understand but even a child of morgana and merlin I think would still have the speech of a child no matter how much magic he already possesses. The next chapter will be a short one I think, since I am thinking about only doing the scene between morgana and merlin. I think it will be a very important part and I don't want to ruin it by having the other's involved. And before you all get mad I know I didn't answer any of the things from the last chapter, but where is the fun it that. Anyway hope you enjoy. And please don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Even if you hate it. I don't know any magic so I can do you no harm mind you even if I did know magic I don't think my tongue could pronounce half the spells I would need to turn all the bad reviewers into toads.

Lol

Angelwings


	7. Chapter 7

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

Merlin had wanted to go first to apologize to tell her he was sorry. Not just sorry for today but sorry for the fact he had kept his magic a secret. But he knew he would have to keep quiet until she had, had her say. She had taken a sip of the water before handing the glass back to him. After he placed the water down he turned back to morgana, with a deep sigh she finally opened her mouth ready to speak.

"I couldn't tell you merlin; I know that you would have done anything for me and Will. The problem with that is that Uther wanted the name of the father, so he could execute you. It was either risk your life by telling you, because I couldn't ask you to stand in the background and watch him grow or not tell you at all. Not telling you was the lesser of two evils. But he knows who you are Merlin. I made sure that I used a body of water to show him your appearance so he would know you. I had planned to tell you and bring him to see you when Arthur took the throne. I couldn't risk yours or his life. Merlin I…I…I couldn't. Please I am sorry for lying to you, so sorry."

Merlin shook his head and took her hand. "No morgana there is nothing to apologize for. You tried to protect me and your …. Our son." As he said our son merlin got such a joyfully goofy smile. But the smile only lasted a few seconds before a look of terror came over his features. "You said that you haven't been back to Camelot since Morgause took you, since you were the vessel for Morgause spell." At morganas nod merlin started to speak again but it was mixed with tears and his words became a jumble. "icouldhavekilledhim. Ipoisonedyoualmostkilledyou. I…I…" merlin broke into tear but the ramblings stopped.

Morgana sat up gingerly as she was still hurting a little, but she had to comfort him. She hadn't understood anything he had said but she knew whatever it was had cause the man she loved to completely break. She wrapped her arms round him and rubbed his back, an action that had become a habit from comforting her child. "Merlin please, you need to calm down you will make yourself sick."

She not only felt his word on her throat where he had his head buried but she heard just enough to understand what had upset him. She had heard his pain filled whisper of "I could have killed him."

Morgana didn't know what to say. It was true that merlin had poisoned her. Which in turn could have harmed the child she had been secretly carrying. But she knew his reasons; it had been the same reason that she and Morgause didn't have a close sisterly relationship.

"shhhh. Merlin he is fine, the spell I was using to hide him protected him from everything. Merlin this isn't your fault. Although I didn't know Morgause was going to use me like that it was my choice to go to her. I put him in danger as much as you did. The difference is I knew about him you didn't." morgana was speaking softly to merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "No morgana you went to Morgause to protect him. You wouldn't hurt him, I know that. I can see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You and he have a connection which is stronger than any magic." Merlin paused then and raised his head from her shoulder. He had been so upset over the fact that he could have harmed his son he had forgotten that he had harmed morgana and that she had seen he had magic.

"Morgana, about what happened, I mean the reason you are here in this bed hurt. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that. Usually my….my abilities are completely under control. I have lost control like that since I was a child. I am so…" merlin was trying to explain but morgana cut him off

"Merlin I am not angry about any of this. Morgause told me that magic is a part of us. It is linked to the core of us. You were upset so your magic reacted to that. It wasn't your fault."

Merlin was shocked that morgana didn't seem angry. She had seen him use magic and she wasn't angry that he had never told her when they were together. This really had him shocked

"I just wish you had told me that you had magic, it would have made my life easier." Morgana spoke solemnly

"I wanted to tell you morgana, but I was advised not to. I know how hard it was for you, and I should have followed my heart and told you anyway, tried to help ease you fears." Merlin spoke and he was holding her hand and willing her to believe that he had wanted to tell her.

"No merlin, I have known you possessed magic for a few years. I wish you had told me for one reason. That reason is that when Will does magic that even I can't do then at least I would have known he got it from you. The first time he did magic he was just over a year old. I was so scared because he couldn't exactly speak to cast the spell. I even told your mother about it. That was when I realized. Telling someone what he had done was like a slap. He didn't have the magic from me but from you. So I have known for a while that you had magic. I won't lie merlin when I first realized I was hurting and I felt betrayed by the fact you had kept this secret from me. I wouldn't change it merlin, I wouldn't wish Will was any different and as I looked at Will I thought about how wrong I was for feeling betrayed by you for keeping a secret, when in fact the reason I knew about your secret was because I was raising your son. A son I kept secret from you."

They feel into a comfortable silence then. They had both kept secrets from the other so they had both in a way betrayed each other somehow. The silence didn't last very long before Hunith knocked on the door and came in.

"Are you both alright?" She asked

Morgana just smiled at the older woman and merlin nodded his head.

"That's good, because" Hunith paused and took a breath before continuing with a smile "my grandson is getting sleepy and wants to come and cuddle with his mother" Hunith turned then and called to Will.

Will ran into the room but he was visibly tired as he was wobbling as he ran towards his mother. Merlin picked him up and placed him on the bed next to morgana and within seconds Will had cuddled in and closed his eyes. Hunith tapped merlin on the shoulder because from the looks of it morgana was following in the footsteps of their son. For her eyes had suddenly become heavy. Merlin placed a small kiss to his sons head and smiled at a sleepy morgana, he started to leave but as he turned back towards the woman whom had given life to his child he called softly to her. "Thank you."

Merlin had joined the others in the room and he was aware of the conversations going on around him but he couldn't tell you want was being said.

Gwen had noticed that merlin had been glancing at the bedroom door from time to time from the moment he had left the room until now a few hours later. She took pity on him.

"Merlin go, just be quiet. So you don't wake them." Gwen smiled at him and her smile grew as he got up and walked to the bedroom.

Merlin walked into the bedroom and quietly sat in the chair at the side of the bed. The last thing he remembered before his eyes closed was how beautiful morgana was; she was more beautiful to him now, holding their son than she had ever been. His eyes closed and he dreamed of what his life could have been if he had been with morgana. He wished he could have seen her, while she was carrying his son.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry for the delay like I said moving house. So the packing and everything is taking over my life. I will try to get things moving quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

The sun had started to shine and as morgana cracked open her eyes she could see merlin asleep in the chair at the side of her bed. Will was still snuggled into her side. So she was about to close her eyes once more until.

"Good morning." Was whispered from the doorway.

Morgana smiled, and then she slowly and gently slid away from her son and got out of bed. As she reached the door she linked arms with the person whom had greeted her. With one final look towards the two in the room behind her she closed the door.

"Morning Gwen." She spoke now that she was sure she wouldn't wake Will. He so was not a morning person. She was about to sit at the table but due to their linked arms Gwen pulled her outside. Once they had left the confines of the house and stepped over the sleeping knights who had made camp in front of Hunith's home Gwen finally spoke.

"Did you and merlin talk?"

"Of course we talked Gwen we were in the room awhile."

"No morgana I mean really talk." Gwen asked. She knew she was prying but merlin was well merlin and morgana had been her friend for many years. Gwen was trying to get that back completely but she still couldn't completely shake off all the bad things she had believed morgana had done to them.

"Yes Gwen we talked about everything. I know I hurt him but it was for the best. I didn't have a choice." Morgana knew Gwen would argue and say there is always a choice, because that was Gwen. Gwen was a kind hearted woman, but morgana knew if she told Gwen everything, told her the reasons why she didn't have a choice it would hurt Gwen's heart.

"There is always a choice morgana. If you had told me we could have figured a way the make it right. A way to….."

"Gwen I know you still have doubts about me, but I am pleading with you to trust me, when I say that I didn't have a choice and that what I did was the only way I could ensure everyone's safety. Or at least that's what I thought." Morgana was starting to get upset now. The choice she had made was to protect everyone she cared for, but the Morgause had betrayed her.

Before anymore words could be spoken the panicked voice of Arthur rang out in their ears.

"GWEN where are you."

"You had better go milady before he sends a search party, only to find us here and then he will look like a fool." Morgana laughed lightly. Gwen smirked before she turned and rushed towards Arthur hoping he would see her before he shouted again.

"Arthur I was just at the edge of the village I am fine." Gwen told Arthur as he pulled her into an embrace, which was getting very close to rib breaking.

Morgana was smiling, as she slowly walked back. She knew that Arthur was panicked because Gwen had gone missing, and she would even go as far as to say he had gone to see that she herself had also gone missing. Whoever was portraying her had really damaged the relationship's she had once had.

**CAMELOT**

"Good morning Uther sleep well I hope."

"Morgana please, don't do this. I am your father." Uther was begging

Morgana nodded to her son, so he could leave and get some much needed rest after spending the night guarding the man who was responsible for the destruction of most of his kind.

When the young man had left morgana gave Uther a plate of food.

"Eat Uther I wouldn't want you to starve to death before Arthur comes here to save you." She took a breath as the throne room started to fill with Cenreds men.

"oh and trust me he will come. In fact I believe he will be formulating a plan to rescue you as we speak." Queen Morgana smirked evilly as she sat on the throne and began to eat from her own plate.

When she had finished she took the bowl and filled it with water she wanted to see exactly where Arthur was. When the spell was cast and the water started to show her the image she had to smile.

'Soon' was what she was thinking. 'Very soon'

She then turned to Uther and spoke. "I do believe he will be here for you by sunset tomorrow."

Before Uther could speak Agravaine hit him and forced Uther to slump forward into unconsciousness.

**EALDOR**

Arthur was sat with the men outside of Hunith's home. Gwen and merlin sat with him and the knights, morgana was close by, with her back to them as she watched Will play. She wasn't interested in what they were saying as she had left Camelot behind years ago and it was of no interest to her what they were planning as long merlin didn't get hurt.

"morgana." Arthur called to his sister but she was clearly not paying attention

"Morgana" he tried again but still she hadn't even turned in their direction. Suddenly Arthur smiled. A smile made the knights nervous. Gwen and merlin had seen the smile and they too had to smile, for they knew Arthur was up to something.

THUD.

Morgana whipped around in time to see Gwen and merlin literally rolling on the floor with laughter. The knights all seemed to be frozen in one spot not knowing what to do and then there was Arthur who was trying hard not to laugh alongside Gwen and merlin. Morgana looked down to see the boot which had been thrown and had hit her squarely in the back. As she bent to pick it up Arthur lost the fight with himself and burst out laughing.

'I'll teach him.' was all morgana thought before the boot she was holding had gone flying through the air and hit the laughing King directly on the forehead. As soon as the boot hit its target the knights all stood and aimed the swords at morgana. As soon as this happened Arthur Gwen and merlin stopped laughing. But morgana didn't even bat and eye lid at what anyone else would deem an extremely hostile situation.

"Lower your swords." Arthur told the knights.

"Sire she attacked you." Was the reply from one of his father's knights. With that one phrase Arthur realized his mistake. He knew morgana would retaliate, she always had it was something they had done since they were children. But he under estimated everything else. He believed that morgana was telling the truth. But with everything that had happened even he could shake off that it had been morgana or at least someone pretending to be morgana that was the cause for everything that had happened. He was a guilty as his men. When he had noticed Gwen missing this morning he thought she might have gone to check on morgana. But when he noticed morgana too was gone he thought that morgana had taken Gwen. So he couldn't blame his men for having the same doubts he had had not too much earlier.

Before Arthur could repeat the order morgana started to walk towards them, as if the was nothing wrong. "Please forgive me sir knight I only intended to throw the kings boot back to him as he would look foolish only wearing one." Morgana spoke sweetly to the knights as she reached them. If one knight lunged forward then their blade would pierce morganas flesh.

Arthur spoke again. "Put your swords down." This time no one spoke to the king they just did as they were ordered and reclaimed the seats. Morgana had glanced behind her to see that her son had stopped playing and was now extremely focused on her and what was happening. Seeing her son staring got under her skin

"You have my attention, sire." Morgana was obviously pissed with Arthur.

"Morgana I…." Arthur started

"Get to the point Arthur, this little gathering has interrupted Wills playing." Morgana spoke. At the mention of his name Arthur looked towards his nephew and saw that indeed morgana was right the knights holding swords towards his mother had not gone un-noticed.

"I didn't think, I tried calling you but you obviously weren't listening. Anyway the reason I wanted you was to discuss the mission and plan our attack." Arthur told her.

Morganas eyes bulged out of her skull. When he had finished speaking. "Arthur I don't need to be included in whatever you are planning to do so why bother me." morgana was about to turn back towards her son after she had spoken when it suddenly dawned on her, why Arthur had wanted her.

"You are crazy. You can't believe that I would have any part of this. Arthur I am not going." Morgana spoke calmly although the mere idea of what Arthur wanted had her whole body on edge.

"Morgana please the woman who is pretending to be you must have magic and I could use your help." Arthur hadn't expected morgana to react like this. Camelot was her home. Surely she wouldn't want it destroyed.

"I. am. not. going. to. Camelot." She took a breath to calm herself "I can't help Arthur, I can't go back there. Sorry."

"Are you not even a little curious as to who is trying to destroy your name morgana? The people of Camelot don't deserve to suffer, they need our help. Our father…." morgana cut Arthur's sentence off there.

"Can burn in hell. He is the reason I….. He is why I cannot and will not return. I do not want the people in Camelot to suffer Arthur but Uther Pendragon is a different story. I will not help him." morgana did turn then

"Morgana please he is our fa…" Arthur couldn't finish what he was saying since he was suddenly lifted in the air

"My father died many years ago. My father was a great knight who died to protect your father." morgana had used magic to raise Arthur, and she had been so focused on him she hadn't noticed the knights grabbing the hilt of the swords or that Arthur had raised his hand to stop their attack on her.

Morgana closed he eyes took a breath and slowly lowered Arthur back to the floor.

"I wish you luck Arthur, and I wish things were different for I would like to know who the other me truly is, but I cannot help you rescue Uther, the things that transcribed between him and I would not allow it. I am sorry that you can't understand the reasons behind why I hate him." morgana turned then towards her son. Her conversation finished with Arthur she called to Will. "Will come and say goodbye to everyone we are going home."

Will ran towards them, to do exactly what his mother had said. Morgana hadn't turned back towards the group. She didn't want to see the hurt in Arthur's eyes. But he couldn't understand what Uther had put her through.

"Morgana may I speak with you before you go. Please." Gwen's voice sounded in morganas ears.

Gwen hoped morgana would listen to her. They had a better chance of getting through this with morganas help. She just hoped she could get her to join them.

Morgana still had not spoken yet and Gwen began to worry that there was nothing she could do to try and change morganas mind.

"We can't talk for long, I need to go home." Was all morgana said before Gwen led her away from everyone. This was a conversation between the two of them.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry for the delay. So any ideas on what Uther could have done to morgana, or if Gwen can convince her to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

As Gwen and morgana walked away to talk Arthur stood beside merlin dumb-found. Morgana had always a strong person, she would have helped but from what he saw in her eyes whatever had gone on between her and their father, had destroyed her.

"Merlin has morgana told you anything about what happened before she left." Arthur asked

"All I know sire is that when he found out he had wanted my name to have me killed. But I can tell you she is hiding something, when we spoke I could see she wasn't telling me everything. I didn't want to push her though. I mean you and I both know morgana will do what morgana wants. And if she doesn't want to do it well….." merlin left it there and just smirked at Arthur.

Arthur returned merlin's smirk for he too knew exactly how stubborn his sister could be.

Before Gwen could say anything to morgana, Morgana spoke first.

"Gwen please as my friend don't force the issue here. I do not wish to go to Camelot, I can't go back there."

"Morgana I am not going to make you and I would say I understand but I don't. We used to talk morgana so please tell me what happened tell me why, so that I can understand."

"He... uther… let's just say I hated him for what he would have done to me, which I didn't give him the chance to do. But now I know that he is my… that his blood and mine are… well you know. It makes his actions worse. I wish I could go and find out who is pretending to be me, who is trying to ruin my name but I can say whole heartedly if I was to come face to face with that man I would kill him. And as king Arthur would be required by the laws of Camelot to sentence me to death I cannot and will not leave my son without a mother."

"Morgana …."

"No Gwen, I am sorry I wish I could help I just can't." With that said morgana turned and walked back to Huniths house, she had to get her son home.

**THE WOODS OVERLOOKING THE CITADEL.**

Merlin, Arthur and the knights all stood the presence hidden by the trees, waiting and formulating a plan to take back Camelot. They had decided Gwen would stay with Hunith, it was less dangerous.

"So merlin, any ideas that will work." Arthur asked merlin. Arthur called merlin many things and although at times merlin could be a complete and utter idea he did on the rare occasion have a good idea. Let's just hope this was one of those rare occurrences.

Merlin took a moment to pause before he started to reply. "Well sire we could….."

A voice suddenly cut off merlin's words.

"Just walk in the main gate. You are after all the king, dear brother."

Everyone gasped and stared at the woman who had spoken.

"Gwen and I thought leaving a task like this to you men would be a very idiotic idea. So we came to make sure it works." Morgana said with a smirk. Gwen walked towards her husband.

"Arthur morgana came to huniths with Will so that he could stay with his grandmother while she came to help. So there was no way I was about to stay in ealdor when morgana was willing to come." Gwen smiled at her husband and leaned into so only he could hear the rest of what she had to say.

'I gave morgana my word that we will not leave her alone with uther. That she doesn't need to deal with him. I don't know what he did Arthur but morgana fears she will kill him and then, you would kill her. She doesn't want to leave Will without a mother.' Arthur turned and looked into Gwen's eyes when she had finished speaking, he nodded once before kissing her.

Whatever his father had done to morgana it must have been worse than anything Arthur could imagine. He knew morgana wanted to kill uther before she left but now it seemed worse she actually fear leaving her child motherless. And that was something Arthur could relate to. Not having a mother was well let's just say it is something his nephew will never now.

It was decided that a first light the group would as morgana said walk right in the main gate. So now they all just rested peacefully. The calm before the storm.

Arthur and Gwen sat together, Arthur's arms wrapped around Gwen. Gwen was watching morgana pace slowing back and forth, as Arthur watched merlin, who was watching morgana pace.

Even the court jester could see what was going off. Morgana pacing because she worried she would not be able to stop herself from killing uther. This in turn would cause her son to lose her. And then merlin sitting there straight backed fighting with himself over getting up and comforting her. Fighting with himself over doing the one thing he wanted and that was wrapping his arms around morgana and taking away all her fears.

Arthur decided he had enough he could sit and watch this any longer. Sit and watch his sister worrying herself, and his friend aching to take away that worry.

"For the love of god morgana sit down. This pacing is driving me insane, and please sit near my idiot servant because if his attempts to get up only to sit again one more time I swear I am going to run him through." Morgana turned to glare at her brother and merlin hung his head. He hadn't realized that he was doing anything. Arthur however just smiled at morgana and seeing merlin's head hung he nodded his head towards merlin.

Merlin wasn't aware of anything since he was staring at the ground but when he felt her sit beside him he finally looked up and directly into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile before she placed her head on his shoulder. Merlin looked down at her and suddenly realized that this was the king's sister and he was just a servant. He looked towards Arthur and Gwen to find the both smiling and with a nod of approval from Arthur merlin did what he had wanted to do since he had seen her again.

He placed a gentle kiss to morganas brow before wrapping her in his arms and gently lowering both their bodies flat to the ground. To get some rest before dawn broke.

They were both facing each other. One of merlin's arms under morganas head as a pillow and her hand toying with his neckerchief.

They and everything around them was silent, morgana glanced around her to find two knights standing guard and everyone else either sleeping or trying to sleep. When her eyes returned to merlin's she spoke softly.

"don't think that just because we have a child and everyone knows that I am going to allow you certain liberties while my brother is anywhere near us." Morgana smiled cheekily and merlin seemed to forget where they were as he burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP MERLIN." Arthur all but growled at him.

Morgana was softly giggling as she buried her head in merlin's chest.

"If I remember correctly my lady I was helping you with something when Arthur happened to walk in and…."

"Merlin we almost got caught that day if we hadn't been behind my changing curtain Arthur would have had your head." Morgana smiled, her smile disappearing as she said "I miss him merlin, I have never left him for very long and I miss him."

"He will be fine my sweet rose." Merlin said using an endearment he hadn't spoken aloud in years.

Morgana looked into merlin's eyes at hearing the name he had called her when they had been together. With all the emotions running through her she did the one thing she had been waiting to do for what seemed like an eternity. She kissed him. A kiss which told merlin just how much she had missed him, a kiss that told merlin that she had not stopped loving him. A kiss which merlin whole heartedly returned showing morgana just how much he had missed her, how much he still loved her.

When they broke the kiss merlin said in a breathy voice. "If I had known all I had to do was call you that to get a kiss, I would have done that the second I saw you."

Morgana gave him a soft kiss before she snuggled into him, allowing sleep to overtake her. Merlin had watched as morgana's eyes closed before he closed his own. Neither one realizing the other was thinking and dreaming about the same thing. Dreaming about the day merlin gave her the name sweet rose.

**THE MEMORY.**

Merlin and morgana had been flirting for a while but the day they were alone watching mordred sleep was when things changed. The boy lay sleeping on the floor behind the changing curtain. Morgana and merlin had been discussing magic. She had felt a sudden urge to kiss the man who stood before her. The man who had risked his life to save that of this sweet boy. With the fact that uther had just had the boy's father or guardian killed was overwhelming her. So morgana did exactly what her body and mid was urging her to do. She kissed merlin gently, when merlin did nothing morgana realized that she should stop. But as she began to pull away she felt merlin's hand lift and gently place itself on her back. She knew then it was ok. The kiss didn't last much longer as the sleeping boy murmured in his sleep. They both pulled away smiling. It was after the boy had left that the name happened. Uther had been cruel to morgana when he found out about the boy and merlin had been there for her. The knight Arthur left with mordred and merlin had returned to the citadel, her waited for Gwen to leave morganas chambers before he knocked. When she opened the door he could see she had been crying so he walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh shhhhh it's over now. He is safe now morgana. Oh my sweet rose please it's all going to be alright." Merlin's had spoken softly since the first kiss they had shared a few others but not many since they had been watching over a sick boy.

Morgana hiccupped and said "my sweet rose?"

"well yeah I mean, the first things I gave you from me so the sleeping draft doesn't count because that…..'

Morgana had smiled and cut him off "your rambling merlin."

"Oh sorry I gave you flowers, they were roses but flowers nevertheless, but now I know you better I should have given you roses. They are the most beautiful flowers there is but also they are strong and tough. As beautiful as they are the still are dangerous when they need to be. That is what their thorns are for. But they are also the flower of love. So simply put my sweet rose, you are beautiful, strong and your heart is so full of love that the only thing which can come close to you in every way is the rose."

Morgana smiled "merlin that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to Me." a single tear made its way down morganas cheek "but if that was the case why not just use rose. Why my sweet rose."

Merlin just gave her a bright smile and leaned towards her lips. But just before they touch he whispered "because you are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." Before morgana could reply merlin fused their lips together.

That was the night morgana gave merlin her innocence, and her heart.

**THE CAMPSITE.**

"Merlin, morgana get up its dawn." Arthur said kicking merlin softly in the back.

Gwen however took a different approach and gently shock morgana. When morgana turned to face Gwen a smile still in place from the dream Gwen softly spoke "sorry to interrupt a very happy dream but it is dawn."

Merlin was getting into a seated position with a similar smile on his face as he overheard morgana say to Gwen.

"Not a dream Gwen, a very fond memory."

They all took their places at the edge of the woods, hoping that today Camelot's king would once again be in charge. They started to walk towards the main entrance, morgana had been at the back with Gwen but she knew her magic would be needed so she made a move to walk toward the front to join Arthur and merlin. Gwen wasn't about to be left behind so she linked her arm with morganas and together they went to join their men. As they reached the front Gwen whispered into morganas ear. "When this is over my dear sister I want to know everything including the memory that put that smile on your face this morning."

"Is that on order my queen?" Morgana chuckled lightly as she moved away from Gwen and towards the two lonely knights who were guarding the main entrance.

"Well gentlemen the king has returned." Was all morgana said before both knights where thrown magically against the walls and knocked unconscious.

* * *

sorry its been so long, still packing for the move. hopefully i will get the next chapter up sooner. its time for morgana to meet morgana.


	10. Chapter 10

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with merlin. Not merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

Arthur stood mouth agape as Morgana started to walk through the main gates of the citadel. He couldn't believe she had so easily cast aside the 2 knights.

Morgana pause just on the inside of the gates, waiting for the others. Gwen had a shocked look on her face but was walking towards morgana regardless. Merlin was stood with a slight smile next to the immobile Arthur. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Arthur are you coming or not?" she asked and still Arthur couldn't move a muscle.

Gwen and morgana knew something was about to happen because merlin suddenly got a twinkle in his eyes.

Slap.

Merlin slapped Arthur round the head and walked a few paces away.

"Come on you royal clotpole, with a mouth your size wide open a dragon could fit in it." merlin spoke.

Gwen and morgana chuckled, but Arthur soon found that he could move and began to charge merlin. Merlin for however moved and hid behind Gwen, who was laughing hysterically. Morgana smiled since she knew merlin was not at all as weak as he seemed.

"I would hide behind morgana if I was you she can protect you much better than me" Gwen spoke the words with such tenderness, morgana blushed. Gwen was ok with the power morgana had and that meant more to her than she could ever have hoped for.

"Oh I don't know Gwen a kiss from his queen would probably make him not only forget where he is, but whom and what he is." Morgana laughed, Gwen joined in as did merlin.

Merlin stopped laughing, but morgana and Gwen laughed harder, when Arthur stood before them and spoke.

"Merlin, you are an idiot, because when this is over I am going to have you in the stocks and will personally be throwing food at you."

They began to walk through the town towards the castle. At first they had been almost sneaking, but after a few moments they walked openly. Morgana in front just in case but there was no one around. The streets were abandoned.

"I don't like this." Gwen spoke to them

"Me either, anyone else feel like we are expected?" morgana asked in reply.

They all agreed that this was definitely a trap, but they had to continue. From morgana it was about who was trying to destroy her name, for Arthur it was about getting his father. Gwen just wanted everything to be right again and for merlin it was about getting Camelot, and getting destiny over and done with. He had a son to think about now.

They all stood in the courtyard still no one in sight. Morgana spoke.

"Well if this is a trap, I say we go to the throne room first and we might as well enter in style."

They head through the castle towards the throne room. They all paused for a moment preparing themselves for an army to be waiting for them.

Morgana had had enough of waiting, and blasted the door wide open.

"I guess we aren't knocking." Merlin snickered and earned himself a slap round the head from Arthur.

No army awaited them, as they walked in. cautiously looking around the room they still expected something. But low and behold all that greeted them was morgana sat on the throne.

"Come in, please. Welcome to my kingdom." The woman sat on the throne spoke.

"Your kingdom this is….."

"Shut up Arthur." Morgana shouted at her brother. Her voice harsher than she had intended, but the shock of seeing herself sat before her was playing havoc with her head.

The woman smiled and spoke directly to morgana. "Come join me. We can rule together."

Morgana spoke next which sparked a conversation between her and herself, everyone else in the room forgotten.

"I couldn't even consider joining you. Without knowing who the hell you are."

"I am a part of you; you are a part of me."

"I will have you in parts, if you don't tell me who you are."

"Join me morgana for I can give you the one thing you desire most."

"I want nothing from you except for you to stop the pretense, and give Camelot back to Arthur."

"Oh come now we both know you want so much more than that. Oh and how is Will."

That was too much for morgana and her eyes turned gold as she replied.

"Leave my son out of this. You so much as think about going near him and I will kill you."

Merlin could feel morganas magic, because he had it. But morgana was that angry the ground had shook with the force of her words and Gwen and Arthur could feel the floor shake beneath them.

The two royals looked at each other, and then looked at morganas back.

"We won't let her touch him morgana, I won't let her touch my nephew." Arthur said timidly, he had felt morganas power shake the earth and she hadn't even cast a spell. He was possibly petrified, but definitely scared shitless. Merlin grabbed morganas hand and hoped she would understand he would always be there for them both.

"The morgana who sat upon the throne, smiled at the scene before her. I have no intention of harming a boy with my blood." she spoke to the group before turning her head slightly and called "son it is time."

Her son had rested fully and was no waiting just beyond the throne room, waiting till his mother called for him.

He stepped in and stood by his mother's side, "you just need to give the order mother." He spoke to her

"Well morgana I will give you an incentive to join me." she said before turning and shouting out to people who were also waiting. "Bring him in."

Two guards came in dragging a chained beaten Uther with them. Gwen and Arthur gasped.

"There you are morgana, the one thing you desire most, I did think about giving you his head, as an incentive but I thought you might want the pleasure of beheading him yourself." The queen morgana said.

The other morgana however gripped merlin's hand tighter and prayed for the strength to not kill the broken man before her, and it might just have worked if Uther hadn't opened his mouth.

"Morgana, I… what..." Uther's head was darting from one morgana to the next. When his gaze finally settled on the morgana stood with his son he spoke again. "I knew that couldn't be you, my sweet, kind, compassionate morgana. I knew my morgana could not do the things she did. My child, my daughter wouldn't be capable of doing them." Uther now with tears in his eyes made a slight move towards the group. Morgana stood there and didn't utter a word. Gwen was waiting for morgana to give Uther a piece of her mind, something morgana had always done, as was both Arthur and merlin. What they weren't expecting was for morgana to instead of speaking, just held a fireball in her hand, aimed and ready for Uther.

* * *

authors note.

i know its a little short, but it has been such a long time since i updated i had to get back in the swing of it. everything should be back to noraml now, so hopefully you will have number 11 in a week.


	11. Chapter 11

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Merlin. Not Merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind Morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, Merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and Morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

Morgana's face was void of any emotion as she prepared to unleash her fireball towards Uther. Gwen, Arthur and Merlin all looked firstly at Morgana then at Uther. But every one of them felt a differently. Gwen felt pain, for she knew that Uther had done something terrible to Morgana but she also felt Arthurs pain. Pain for her husband who might just witness his own father's demise. Arthur felt fear. Fear of losing his father and the fear of knowing that somehow he didn't have the strength to save neither his father nor his sister. Merlin felt heartache. His heart was breaking for the woman he loved, knowing Uther must have done something terrible.

Merlin reach out with his mind to Morgana trying to calm her, "my sweet rose, don't do this. This is what they want look at them." merlin had seen the looks the queen and her son had given each other.

Morgana didn't want to hear merlin at the moment but she did listen to his words and glanced towards the other version of her and the boy.

Suddenly the fireball flew through the air towards Uther.

Morgana didn't even wait to see where it would hit for she knew exactly where she had aimed the ball.

"If you want him dead you kill him. I will not allow you to use my reasons against him, for your own benefit." Morgana spoke with ice. The fire ball had singed Uther's hair as it passed his head and hit the wall behind him.

"My child I knew you couldn't hurt me. I knew it." Uther had spoken.

Merlin, Gwen and even Arthur all prayed that he would shut up before Morgana did kill him. But this time they got what they had expected the first time.

"I am not your child. You are nothing to me. Know this Uther Pendragon I won't kill you for them but that doesn't mean I don't want you dead. In fact I have wished for your death almost every day since the meeting between you, and Gaius in my chambers, and knowing I am blood to Arthur makes me want it more." The way Morgana had spoken left Uther speechless for he could hear the hatred in her voice and knew that every word she had spoken was true.

Uther however soon regain his voice.

"Morgana that is in the past, it no longer matters. It died morgana it was lost."

No one but morgana had understood what Uther was getting at. What had died?

"It doesn't matter? You cold hearted, unfeeling monster. My child doesn't matter. When you found out that I was with child, you wanted two things. The name of the father and the second was to have Gaius kill the unborn babe." Morgana had heard the 3 gasps from beside her, and knew she had said too much but the anger at hearing Uther say it didn't matter anymore wouldn't allow her to keep her mouth shut.

"You had it planned, demanded Gaius get rid of the baby even though he had told you the risks of what could happen to. You didn't give a damn. Your own grandson, if Gaius hadn't have told you that my body had disposed of the baby itself you would have gone through with the barbaric act and had Gaius kill not only my child but a child which carried your blood. Your grandson."

Gwen and Merlin felt their own anger rise at hearing what Uther had planned but Arthur could believe it. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his father would do that not after he had lost his wife, Morgana had said there was risks so his father wouldn't have given that order.

"Morgana, father wouldn't do that, not if there had been risks." Arthur spoke. But the look on Morganas face told him that he should believe it.

"Let's ask the Physician himself shall we." The queen Morgana spoke and before their eyes Gaius appeared.

Although Morgana hated Gaius because of what he would have done, she never wished harm to come to the man, and seeing his beaten and broken body turned her stomach alongside the others who stood with her.

Gaius was shocked to see Morgana stood before him and also have the Queen Morgana behind him.

"How, Morgana?" he spoke to the real Morgana.

"Shut up old man and answer my questions." The queen spoke

"Did Uther order you to Kill Morgana's unborn child?"

"Yes" Gaius answered in a small voice.

"What were the risks of doing this?" the second question was asked

"It could cause the woman to become barren." Gaius cast his eyes downwards as he spoke. He had tried to make Uther see sense and not order him to go through with killing Morganas child but even the fear of leaving morgana barren had not deterred him.

"One final question old man. What was his reply to leaving Morgana barren?"

Gaius didn't answer he couldn't. What Uther had said about it had torn a hole in Gaius's heart. He had cared for Morgana for years and he had hated the Kings choice. But he was powerless to stop it; it was a blessing that Morgana had lost the child before he had to go through with the Kings orders. Or he should say the old King for Arthur had taken the throne now.

When Gaius had still not answered the queen nodded to her son. Her son then struck Gaius which cause the old man to crumble to the ground.

"STOP." 4 voices sounded as one.

Morgana was the only one who seemed to be able to move towards Gaius and the boy. She knelt before Gaius and tilted his head so he was looking at her.

"It's alright Gaius, those words; his words can't hurt me anymore. Please just answer them, don't let them hurt you again." Morgana spoke to him in a voice she had used many a time on Will when he was hurt or unwell.

Through his tears Gaius answered the question but he gaze never left Morganas.

"He said that if it left her Barren no one would know until she was already married and being married meant that it was no longer his problem but her husbands."

Morgana offered Gaius a small smile to let him know she was still there and he hadn't hurt her by repeating Uthers words.

"No doubt you are aware of what happens to a woman even one of nobility if she cannot provide her husband with and heir. But I will tell you again any way young Arthur." The Queen spoke.

"If a woman cannot produce an heir, unless it is a love much the husband will beat her for her inability to give him what he wants. He will have his heir through a whore, and keep his wife for her name and appearances. However there is always place in which a man can bruise his wife without anyone noticing. This is the life Morgana would have been condemned to."

Arthur tried to meet Morganas gaze but she refused to look at him. So he turned to gaze at his father still hoping that his father had not done this and that it was someone pretending to be his father just as this queen Morgana was pretending to be the real Morgana. But the look Arthur saw in his father's eyes made him realize that his father truly was a monster. Before Arthur knew what he was doing he had begun to advance on his father's position with his hand firmly attached to the hilt of his sword.

"She is my sister your daughter how could you say that. Order Gaius to do that." Arthur spoke to his father angrily.

Gwen and Merlin began to walk towards Arthur to stop him for doing something stupid. Morgana also stood and moved towards Arthur. Because their backs were turned they didn't notice a woman appearing in the throne with 2 people with her, but the queen morgana nodded towards the woman before speaking.

"Uther say hello to your grandson."

The foursome spun around to look at the stranger, who had brought Hunith and Will with her.

Will called out "mummy" morgana took a step forwards as Uther cried out "no it's impossible."

* * *

AN

so whos the woman that has Will and what the will Uther do now he knows morganas child isn't dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**The truth of it all.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Merlin. Not Merlin himself, not even his neckerchief.

SPOILERS: this is sort of an episodic fic, but with a twist. In other words I will be using certain episodes as a background but adding what I need to, to make it coincide with the story.

SUMMARY: the reasons behind Morganas hatred. Both Morgause and Uther I am sorry to say are still alive. Mind you I am also allowing Lancelot to breathe again too. The castle has been taken over for the fourth time; Arthur, Merlin and the knights that are left are planning to free the prisoners which include Uther. Gwen who is recently married is traveling to some place safe. The Gwen and Morgana fight took place but the injury wasn't that bad and she healed herself. So no dragon was involved. This story will be mergana.

* * *

Before Morgana could reach her son the stranger holding her son and Hunith spoke again to Uther.

"What is impossible, or should I say whose living, breathing form is impossible his or mine?"

"You are dead. And that child cannot be Morganas Gaius told me she had lost the baby, so the child is a trick, but you….you are dead."

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur didn't have any idea who this stranger was but Uther obviously did.

The queen Morgana spoke then. "I can tell you Uther the boy is of Morganas blood, you may condemn magic but it does have its uses, one of them is to conceal a pregnancy and although all those who know of it to believe the pregnancy is no more."

"Morgause?" the real Morgana called out.

"Hello sister." Replied the Queen as she transformed herself from the image of Morgana back to her own image.

"Why" was all Morgana could say.

"the why is not important Morgana all that matters is that it is time to join your family." The strange voice answered Morgana instead of Morgause.

"Do not talk to her, you have no right you are evil, an evil magic user." Uthers voice shouted across the room at the stranger.

Uther however was ignored.

"Please let my son and Hunith go, they have done nothing to you. Please."

"Join use and no harm will come to them." the voice spoke.

Morgana glanced at the three stood beside her, she needed to get her son she prayed they would understand.

As she took a step towards them Uther called to her.

"Morgana don't be foolish do not do this, their lives are not worth the downfall of Camelot."

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen glared at the man who had just spoken, and before Morgana could open her mouth Arthur did.

"How dare you father. What gives you the right to deem whose life is worthy and whose is worthless. Hunith is Merlin's Mother, Merlin a man who has saved MY LIFE. The life of you SON. And the boy is my nephew. Will is the SON of MY SISTER, and until I have and heir Will is in line for my throne." The anger heard in Arthur's voice had all in the room halted. Arthur saw this and decided to risk his life for that of his Nephew.

The stranger in the room however had been quick to recover and had used magic to raise Arthur off his feet and pin him to the wall inside the throne room.

"Let him go." Morgana screamed as her magic bubbled to the surface, but Morgause's son halted her before she could do anything with it.

"Please aunt Morgana stop and join us." The boy spoke and allowed all in the room to see his face.

"Mordred." Merlin spoke softly.

Morgana closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again. She glanced at Merlin and mouthed sorry before she turned back to Mordred.

"Put Arthur down and let them go, and I will join you." Morgana spoke softly.

The stranger relinquished her hold on Arthur and allowed him and Hunith to join Gwen, Arthur and Merlin. She still held onto Will though no wanting to release him.

"mommy." Will called and held his arms up towards his mother as she reached them.

"Hello baby." Morgana answered him as she picked him up and held him close. She glanced at those around her and whispered into her sons ear.

"Mommy loves you baby, she always will. But you have to be a good boy and go to your grandma and stay there. Grandma, Aunty Gwen, Uncle Arthur and daddy will look after you. Now go." Morgana held back her tears as she placed her son on the floor and gently shoved him towards the others.

"Morgana what are you doing." Morgause called as she watched her nephew walk away from them.

"I will not have you use him; he is his father's son. He has a heart full of love and I will not allow his heart to become corrupted." Morgana spat out at her sister.

The stranger raised her hand to use magic to reclaim the boy to her side of the room, but her magic bounced off the boy. Morgana had erected a shield around will to protect him as her walked away from her towards his father.

"mommy." Will called tearfully as he knew something was happening. Morgana offered him a sad smile before turning her back on him. She couldn't watch her son upset.

Morgause cast a bewildered look towards the stranger, for she hadn't considered that Morgana would give up her son. The stranger nodded towards Morgause to let her know that it was fine. Before she turned and spoke to Morgana.

"You have made the right choice Morgana….." but the stranger had been cut off.

"Like I had a choice." Morgana spoke vehemently.

The stranger however ignored Morganas interruption.

"Now it is time for you to finish this." The stranger lead Morgana towards Uther.

What she was telling Morgana to do was clear.

"No. I will not take Uthers life. I will not use magic to kill him. I will not kill him for you." Morgana spoke

"It is your right child." The stranger spoke.

"He wished to take the life of you son. He is the reason your mother wasn't with you when you needed her the most. His betrayal towards you is worse than the ours." The stranger answered

"My son is alive and well. Yes I hate Uther but my child is alive and as for my mother, do not speak of her again. She is dead" Morgana said.

The stranger looked directly at Uther.

"No don't. Stop I command you to go no further." Uther started saying towards the stranger.

With a smirk in his direction the stranger spoke once again to Morgana.

"Uther found out your mother had magic. In fact she was more than just a magic user she was not only a high priestess but she was the highest priestess of the old religion. When he had realized this he didn't want her near you so he ordered her death. His knights were to make it look like bandits had attacked and killed her. But Uther didn't know what her status was, he believed her just a regular magic user. It was a mistake on his part. For his knights had been fooled into thinking that they had succeeded in killing her." the stranger spoke

"Wait you saying that my Mother lives." Morgana asked the stranger but she looked towards Morgause for confirmation.

The stranger however revealed herself and answered Morgana.

"Yes my beautiful baby girl I am alive."

* * *

A/N

I know it is a little short but, I wanted to leave it there and let you all think of what will happen next. please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter, and who knows someone might be right.


End file.
